


Home Is Wherever You Are

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Series: Caught You Loving Me [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Do not post to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Gift Fic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: This is the first time Rhea's ever moved in with a partner, her first really serious relationship honestly, and while initially confident in her decision, the reality of the situation has her plagued with doubts. What if she annoys or offends or somehow oversteps Shayna's boundaries? What if Shayna gets so sick of having her around that she sends Rhea back to Florida with naught but a broken heart and a bruised ego?A little bit of angst, a little bit of fluff, and all with a Christmas backdrop.Happy Holidays!
Relationships: Rhea Ripley/Shayna Baszler, Shayna Baszler/Rhea Ripley
Series: Caught You Loving Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134509
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Home Is Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JennyPenny26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyPenny26/gifts).



> For my gal pal <3 I hope you enjoy it!

Rhea Ripley sets the box she's carrying on the kitchen counter with a sigh and takes a moment to look at the room around her, lost in thought. It's familiar to her, of course. This is hardly the first time she's been here, but it's _her_ kitchen now, and so everything is different. Soon, her dishes will join Shayna's in the cabinet, she'll be brewing Columbian dark roast with _their_ coffee pot, and meals will be eaten at _their_ table. All the space that used to be only Shayna's will soon belong to them both, will soon be shared with Rhea. 

It's exciting and terrifying, and her heart throbs uncertainly at the prospect. 

This is the first time Rhea's ever moved in with a partner, her first really serious relationship honestly, and while initially confident in her decision, the reality of the situation has her plagued with doubts. What if she annoys or offends or somehow oversteps Shayna's boundaries? What if Shayna gets so sick of having her around that she sends Rhea back to Florida with naught but a broken heart and a bruised ego? 

Her mind races, and she spirals down a rabbit hole of increasingly fatalistic worst-case-scenarios like a slippery staircase to hell. She doesn't want to lose Shayna, doesn't want to accidentally push her away with oddities and insecurities, and suddenly she's afraid that's _exactly_ what she'll do. Her anxiety kicks in hard, and the sharp bite of pain as she unconsciously sinks her teeth into her bottom lip is the only thing that keeps her grounded to the present.

That's how Shayna finds her, frozen in fear and fighting her demons. 

"I just brought in the last box and- " She stops short at the expression on Rhea's face, concern and apprehension meeting between her brows. "What's with the look?"

Rhea's eyes are wide and round, sapphire bright, and shimmering with emotion. Her lips are slightly parted and pink bitten to match the subtle flush of color over her cheeks, and she looks so _young_ and soft and more vulnerable than most people will ever see her. 

"Are you sure about this? Us moving in together, I mean?"

A ball of wooly worry rolls up her throat to sit heavy on her quickly withering tongue, and she forces an awkward chuckle. She knew that asking Rhea to move in with her was a big step, knew that it would make their already pretty serious relationship even _more_ serious, but that hadn't deterred her at all. Only made her more determined, in fact, but it seems her enthusiasm is no longer shared. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure about it. I was the one who invited you in the first place, remember?"

"I do remember, but what if this is a mistake? With work and the holidays and just _everything else_ going on right now, what if this is _too much_?" She says it all without ever once taking a breath, and her words run together quick and distressed. "What if I ruin everything?"

Shayna melts under the wave of warmth that envelops her, the pure love and affection she feels for this woman near overwhelming, and she crosses the room to tug Rhea into her arms. She squeezes Rhea tight and reassuring and nuzzles into the velvet down of her blonde hair before pulling away with a smile.

"You're not gonna ruin anything. I asked you to be here because I wanted you here. Because I want to spend every moment that I can with you. Because no measure of time with you will be long enough." Rhea's gaze has fallen to the floor, and Shayna knocks a knuckle beneath her chin to tilt it back up to her face. "We might disagree or argue, but any fight we have can only bring us closer together as long as we're honest and patient with each other." Rhea doesn't resist when Shayna draws her in for a kiss, relaxes against her with eager lips and a sigh. "Besides, making up is the best part, isn't it?" Her playfully salacious wink garners the reaction she's aiming for, and Rhea barks a watery laugh. "Come on," she offers, extending her hand. "why don't you let me show you?" 

Rhea accepts Shayna's hand a little hesitantly and with a dubiously raised brow, but she follows along willingly as Shayna slowly leads her through the house and to the bedroom. 

It looks the same as it always has. Organized with near military precision save the haphazardly made bed, but that's _their_ bed now, those are _their_ blankets, and it's like stepping into an alternate universe. She'll be going to sleep here most nights, and she'll be waking up here most mornings, and all the while, Shayna will be _right there_ beside her. 

It's glorious and intimidating, and her skin heats as Shayna steals her breath with more kisses. Her lips are thin and a little rough where she chews them raw, but her kisses are soft, tender, in a way Rhea's never known. 

She removes Rhea's clothes with quick and efficient hands until she's standing there in nothing, but the ink turns her body into art. She'd cover herself if she could, still feeling emotionally exposed and inexperienced, but Shayna's eyes hold her enthralled. Twin pools of endless obsidian that glint and gleam and swirl as her gaze paints Rhea's rippled reflection in shades of admiration and awe. 

No one else has ever looked at her the way Shayna is looking at her right now, like she's fascinating and beautiful and _worthy_ , and it fills Rhea with something so foreign she almost chokes on it. 

"Lay down." 

Shayna's voice is deep, her raspy velvet tone already stirring the pit of desire in Rhea's stomach, and she crawls backward across the bed to settle herself on the pillows. 

Shayna follows her down slow and careful until she's hovering mere inches above Rhea, and electricity crackles in the charged air between their bodies. She leans down to flutter butterfly kisses over Rhea's face, and her eyes slip closed as she drifts away on a cloud of sensation. 

She continues along her southern path, ever lower and lower, kissing and licking delicate lines and patterns that almost seem to be shapes across her stomach and chest. "Is that- is that a square?" she giggles in question.

"It's more than just a _square_." Head resting on Rhea's thigh, she uses a fingertip to trace out the same design she'd created with her tongue not a moment ago. "It's the Little Dipper. And here," she points to three faint, diagonal beauty marks on Rhea's ribs, "is Orion. You're _covered_ in constellations, baby." 

Rhea doesn't get the chance to reply, doesn't get the chance to laugh about Shayna being a secret astronomy nerd because soon she's the one seeing stars.  
Shayna touches her like no one else ever has. She caresses Rhea with reverent hands, kisses Rhea with devoted lips, and worships her body in an almost divine way. She ascends to the heavens, a celestial being of radiance and love, and she cries out Shayna's name like a blessing.

After, when Rhea's glowing with satisfaction and curled up tight against her side, she kisses Rhea's sweaty forehead and grins. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No," she puffs, breath tickling over Shayna's neck, heart still racing, "that wasn't so bad."

Eventually, the need for food beckons and they dress in half the clothes they started the day with before heading to the kitchen. They make breakfast, scrambled eggs and bacon, at 5:37 pm, and the evening finds them snuggled up cozy in front of the fireplace with cups of cocoa warming their hands. 

The Christmas tree twinkles with a myriad of rainbow lights and glittering tinsel, and the delicate ring of bells plays softly through the speakers. Outside the window, a gentle snow has begun to blanket everything in elegant white brilliance, and Rhea sighs as peace settles over her like dew. 

There's an alluring woman next to her, there are _exactly_ six marshmallows in her cocoa, and things are damn near perfect.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
